Eren Jaeger
Eren Jaeger is the main protagonist of the manga series, Attack on Titan. He is a member of the Scout Regiment and a Titan Shifter fighting to save humanity from extinction. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Esdeath Vs Eren Jager * Blade VS Eren Jaeger * Eren Jaeger vs. Blake Belladonna (By BonBooker) * Edward Elric vs Eren Jager * Eren Jaeger vs Elfman Strauss * Eren Yeager vs. Frankenstein(Toho) (Completed) * Eren Jaeger vs. Guts (By BonBooker) * EVA-01 VS. Eren Jaeger * Eren Jaeger vs Fox McCloud (Abandoned) * Idris vs. Eren Jaeger (By GalacticAttorney) * Eren Yeager vs Jak * Eren Jaeger VS Ken Kaneki '(Completed) * 'Eren Jaeger vs. King Kong (Completed) * Eren Jaeger VS Kirito (Completed) * Kratos vs Eren Jaeger * Little Mac vs. Eren Yeager (Completed) * Marcus Fenix vs Eren Jaeger * Eren Jaeger VS Ragna * Ruby Rose vs. Eren Jaeger * Sayaka Miki vs Eren Jaeger (Completed) * Spider-Man vs. Eren Jaeger (Completed) * Tatsumi vs. Eren * Eren Jaeger VS Troy (Red Megaforce Ranger) * Eren Jaeger VS Wander (Completed) * Wolverine vs. Eren Jaeger (Completed) Battles Royale * Anime Battle Royale (Ike Maus) (Abandoned) * Titan Shifter Battle Royale (Completed) With Mikasa * Eren and Mikasa vs Kirito and Asuna Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Giganta (DC Comics) * Hulk (Marvel Comics) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider) * Ryuko (Kill La Kill) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Slattern (Pacific Rim) * Yu Takeyama (Boku no Hero Academia) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) History Eren was born in the Shiganshina District of the outer Wall Maria to Karla Yeager and Grisha Yeager, a doctor. It was the only place where the last traces of humanity took refuge in after the rise of the giant man-eating monsters called Titans. Having befriended Armin Arlet, Eren developed a dream to see the outside world which has been devoid of human life for centuries. Eren also gained an adopted sister in Mikasa Ackerman whom he saved from human traffickers who were intending to profit over her status as a half-Asian. But Eren's life is turned upside down the day that two Titans have compromised both Wall Maria and Wall Rose with Eren forced to leave his mother to be eaten by a Titan as he and his friends were forced to flee to the inner Wall Sina. The day, though his memory of the last time he saw his father give him a key to their house's basement is blurry, Eren vowed to kill every last Titan. Enlisting in the military's 104th Trainee Squad five years later alongside Mikasa and Armin, Eren eventually places fifth overall in his graduating class. It was only soon after that Eren got his first taste of combat when the Battle of Rost occurs as a result of the Colossal Titan who destroyed Wall Maria attempting to tear Wall Sina down. Though it seemed Eren sacrificed himself to save Armin, he rips out of the Titan that swallowed him as a Titan himself. As the others eventually learn the truth, The Rogue Titan proceeds to attack every Titan before helping drive the monsters back out of Wall Sina. After a trial hearing, Eren is placed in the custody of the Survey Corps as a member of Levi Ackerman's squad. But in time, Eren gradually learns the truth behind his power and the forces out to get him inside the wall and out. Death Battle Info * Gear: 3D Maneuver Gear Eren is best described as hardheaded, passionate and impulsive, which are both attributes of his strong determination to protect mankind and eventually see the world beyond the walls. In contrast, having a lack of self-restraint and a temper, Eren is also capable of being very violent in defending others to the point of taking a life. That side of Eren's personality magnified since witnessing his mother's gruesome demise, having vowed to destroy the Titans and kill the armored and colossal titan for being the cause of his mother's death. But Eren also suffers great remorse in those like his parents who died so he would live, knowing the value of human life and will make those who steal that right away suffer slow and painful deaths. While having natural physical strength, Eren's time in 104th Trainee squad had him trained extensively in hand-to-hand combat. Additional training from sparring with Reiner and Annie Leonhardt, two future enemies, Eren's prowess and skill set diversified. These skills provided to a foundation in the fighting style of Eren's Titan form. Eren is also trained to use 3d Maneuver Gear, which is the only means humans have to fight the larger Titans. While he didn't use it much, Eren gradually develops a respectable skill with the gear, placing in the top 5 in the 104th Trainee squad, demonstrating his proficiency with the gear, only below Annie, Berthold, Reiner, and Mikasa, all of whom are trained and experienced fighters in their own right. Attack Titan After the wall of Wall Maria and Wall Rose, the whole thing appearing a bizarre dream with certain moments a blank, Eren meet his father Grisha one last time and was given a key to the basement that will reveal the means to end the Titans' onslaught. But Grisha also forcefully injects a serum in Eren's body that transforms him into a normal 6-7 meter Titan that devoured Grisha before reverting back to human form. It was only five years that Eren unconsciously transformed into a 15 meter tall Titan during the Battle of Trost in an act of desperation to survive, attacking other Titans before reverting to himself form. Like other Titan Shifters, his father revealed to be one, Eren needs to physically harm himself with a determined goal and resolution. Furthermore, gradually becoming more conscious in each transformation, Eren makes use of his intelligence and military training to out-maneuver and dispatch entire groups of Titans with ease. However, it seems Eren is easily overcome with a sense of bloodlust as he ultimately a berserker who can be consumed with the pleasure of wiping an opponent. Further, the transformation takes a heavy toll on Eren’s body and requires large amounts of stamina, over-exertion resulting in either fatigue to being rendered unconscious. Like every Titan, Eren can automatically heal any injury sustained in battle and even regenerate entire limbs: An entire lost hand in mere seconds to an entire arm in minutes. He is strong enough to decapitate a Titan of equal size with a single punch or lift a giant boulder and carry it across a distance with great endurance, albeit with difficulty. Eren later ingested a bottle labeled "Armor" from Rod Reiss' bag, giving his Titan form the ability to harden and produce pillars like the Armored Titan, able to form diamond-hard crystals around his knuckles for added striking power and hardening his limbs to tank hits more easily. One bizarre ability Eren gains from the Attack Titan is his shared memories with all other holders of the Titan in the past and future. This allows him to remember details from the perspective of every other holder of the Attack Titan and learn important information, allowing him to bear witness to his father's entire life story from his perspective. This also enables him to relay messages across time, as shown when Eren Kruger is about to pass on his power to Grisha, Eren's father, and tells him to save Mikasa and Armin, despite it being years before they are ever born, and the former himself wondering who he is talking about and whose memories they are from. Founding Titan From unconsciously eating his father to gain his ability to resume human form and assume Titan form at will, Eren also gained the power of the Coordinate. This god-like ability to control Titans and manipulate the memories of most people once belonged to the Reiss family, whose ancestor could have ended the Titans' attack on humanity but deemed them a necessary evil to ensure peace and instead created the walls while altering the memories of those who now live within his city save the nobles, the dwindling Asian populace, and the Ackerman family. By turning an heir into a Titan to eat the possessor, the Reiss family passed down the Coordinate powers with the user inheriting the memories and ideals of the First King and thus continue his status quo, keeping the true history of their people and the Titans a secret, while preparing for their invaders to inevitably wipe them out. Grisha manages to kill Frieda for the Coordinate and sacrificed himself to give Eren the ability so he can finish what the First King failed to accomplish. Though uninfluenced by the First King as he is not of the Reiss bloodline, Eren so far only displayed an ability to control usual Titans nearby and having them relentlessly attack his chosen target. When using the Founding Titan's abilities, Eren can access the Coordinate of intersecting Paths, which connect all Eldians, their memories, and by extension, all Titans. Through this, he can manipulate events within Titan Shifters' memories, regardless of time, and he gains complete control over all Eldians and Titans, allowing him to control their memories, spontaneously transform any Eldian into a Titan, and command any Titan to do his bidding. Because he is not of royal blood, Eren is restricted from using the Coordinate unless he makes physical contact with a titan that is descended of royalty. However, by the time Eren frees Ymir Fritz in the Paths, Eren instantly is granted full possession of the Founding Titan, building himself a gigantic titan body that towers over the walls several times over and is able to undo all forms of titan hardening around the world in an instant, which awakens the Wall Titans all at once. Demonstrating his influence over all Eldians, he is able to relay telepathic messages to everyone of Eldian blood worldwide, even reaching Eldians across the sea in Marley. War Hammer Titan Originally possessed by the Tybur family in Marley, the War Hammer Titan displayed the power to rapidly create constructs out of ultra-durable titan crystals, the same material as hardened titan skin. With this power, Eren is able to create and manipulate these constructs, such as summoning massive stakes from the ground or fashioning them into deadly weapons such as hammers, pikes, even complex weapons such as crossbows. Feats *Eren has the highest Titan kill record by far of all the former graduates of the 104th Trainee Squad, though it mostly in Titan form as he only killed one as a human with the 3DM gear. *Ranked 5th among the 104th * Took two human lives at age nine, justifying his actions as killing "animals". * Killed over 20 Titans during the Battle of Trost in Titan form. * Eaten alive by a Titan and survived * Endured severe bleeding injuries and being IMPALED through rage alone * Defeated the Female Titan with Berserk mode * Broke the Armored Titan's skin. * Helped kill Rod Reiss's titan, which stood 120m tall * While fending off the Jaw Titan at the same time, defeated Ms. Tybur in Marley and inherited possession of the War Hammer Titan by consuming her remains. * Defeated the Colossal Titan with Armin's help * Has the power to control Titans (but can only do so in contact with Titans of royal blood) * Infiltrated Marley's capital and killed their heads of office with his Titan form * Regenerated from decapitation * Influenced the events that led to the acquisition of his Titan powers through his father's memories * Convinced Ymir Fritz to awaken the Wall Titans and grant him full control of the Founding Titan Flaws * Survivor's Guilt, feels undeserving of his power * He can be blinded by his own anger, but overcomes this as the series progresses * Once lost both arms and a leg (both in just a few minutes) * The colossal titan once gave him a kick that sent him flying against one of the walls. * Defeated by Female Titan twice (once in her titan form) * Punched across a forest by the Armored Titan * Titan shifting requires his mind to focus on a single objective or goal, then the titan body decays once its purpose is fulfilled. If his mind is reluctant, he cannot transform. * In his Titan form, his rage can be uncontrollable and prompts him to sometimes attack allies or go a tad overkill * INCREDIBLY reckless. Has earned the nickname 'Suicidal Bastard' as a result. * Regrowing limbs as a human is possible, but is a time-consuming process and disables him from turning into a Titan until he is fully healed. * Using his hardening ability places additional strain on his body * Overusing the War Hammer's power will drain him of stamina * Has killed only ONE TITAN with his blades * Was completely unfamiliar with his Coordinate abilities * Because he is not descended from Eldian royal blood, he cannot use the Coordinate unless he makes contact with titans of said bloodline. * Due to a curse that came with his titan powers, Eren has 13 years to live following the possession of his power, and thus 4 years left to live as of now. * The Founding Titan's influence has no effect on people without Eldian blood or the Ackerman clan. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Attack on Titan Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Giant Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Male Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Murderers Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Warrior